1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water supply tank unit which is attached to a heating apparatus having a steam generating function and holds a water supply tank detachably. Moreover, the present invention relates to a heating apparatus having the water supply tank unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-frequency heating apparatus provided with a high-frequency generating means which outputs a high frequency wave into a heating room in which a heated matter is housed, since it can efficiently heat the heated matter into the heating room in a short time, has spread rapidly as an electronic oven that is a heat cooking device for food material.
However, heating by only use of high-frequency heating, limits heat cooking.
Therefore, a high-frequency heating apparatus in which an electric heating device that generates heat into a heating room is added to enable oven heating has been proposed, and further a high-frequency heating apparatus with a steam generating function in which a steam supply mechanism for supplying heating steam into a heating room is added to enable also heat cooking by high-temperature steam has been recently proposed (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1: JP-A-54-115448).
The steam supply mechanism of the high-frequency heating apparatus with a steam generating function comprises a water supply tank installed in an apparatus body through an tank support member detachably; a supplied water receiver provided into a heating room; and a heating means which heats this supplied water receiver and evaporates the water on the supplied water receiver. The water is, after a water supply port provided for the water supply tank has been inserted into a water inlet on the heating apparatus side, is supplied through a water supply pipe connected to this water inlet to the water receiver. However, in case that the water supply tank is pulled out from the tank support member, when the water supply port of the water supply tank separates from the water inlet on the heating apparatus side, a small amount of water may drop into the water inlet due to pressure of the water supply pipe path. Therefore, there is fear that this water that has dropped stays in a member for housing the water supply tank on the heating apparatus side and it enters in a circuit area such a power supply into the heating apparatus to influence the circuit area. Further, when the water that has leaked into the member for housing the water supply tank is attached to the bottom surface of the water supply tank, there is fear that a user misunderstands that the water is leaking from the water supply tank.